republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2018 FIFA World Cup Group C
Group C of the 2018 FIFA World Cup began on 12 June and ended on 23 June 2018. The group consisted of Italy, Spain, Poland, and Austria. Italy and Poland had previously met in 1974; Poland won 2-1 and advanced to the next round. Italy and Poland had also met in 1982; the game ended as a 0-0 draw. Later on in the tournament, Italy and Poland would meet in the semi-finals; Italy won 2-0. Italy and Austria were in the same group in 1990, when Italy were hosts and went onto finish third place. Italy and Austria had also met in 1998, where Italy won 2-1. Austria and Spain were in the same group in 1978; Austria won 2-1 and advanced to the next round, where they met Italy (another team in Group C), West Germany, and the Netherlands. As group winners, Spain advanced to face Group D runners-up, Japan, while Poland, as group runners-up, faced the winners of Group D, Libya. Both teams were succesful, making this group and Group G the only groups in which both teams advanced to the quarter-finals. Please note that "c" means captain. Italy vs. Spain The only goal in this match was courtesy of the Spanish captain Andrés Hallesco, who early on in the match (the 6th minute), headed in a goal following a corner-kick. After Hallesco's early goal, the Italians made desprerate attempts to equalize, such as in the 42nd minute, when captain Vittorio Orleano hit the crossbar from a long-shot. Spain also made attempts to score, such as in the 56th minute, when Hallesco had a goal ruled out for offside. The game ended 1-0 to Spain. After the match, Spain's coach, Andrés Mosquito, congratulated his team on winning the match, while Marcello Frantini, Italy's coach, said, "We should have done better." | stadium = Kingdom Stadium, Xülîäférd | attendance = 95, 347 | referee = Ho Pateng (China PR) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} | |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Poland vs. Austria The first goal in this match came from Poland's captain, Waclaw Anstrov, who headed in a goal following a corner-kick in the 12th minute. The next goal was 3 minutes later, and was also from Anstrov, who scored a goal from a direct free kick, curling the ball around the Austrian defensive wall. Anstrov scored another goal 3 minutes later to complete his hat-trick, when his shot bounced off the crossbar and into the net. The next goal came in the 21st minute, when the Polish vice-captain, Boleslaw Vaclav, scored from a pass through Austria's defence from Lech Kadzowski. Vaclav scored again 6 minutes later when his shot bounced off the post and into the net. After the match, Conrad Herzog, Austria's coach, said that his team did not deserve to be "demolished" by Poland, while Poland's coach, Bora Milutinović, congratulated his team on winning the match. Vaclav | goals2 = | stadium = Polar Bear Stadium, Slübînzä | attendance = 48, 760 | referee = Hristo Nedialkov (Bulgaria) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Category:Leubantia